769 miles
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: [Participation au Secret Santa du Collectif NoName 2016 - Joyeux Noël SomeCoolName !] Deux mutants en pleine introspection, une Cadillac prêtée par le CIA et une mission de recrutement. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien déraper ?


**JOYEUX NOËL SOMECOOLNAME !**

 **Bonjour !**

 **Voici, tout en une, ma participation à l'édition 2016 du Secret Santa du Collectif Noname, ma première fic de l'année 2017 et ma première contribution au fandom X-Men – autant dire, beaucoup beaucoup d'émotion :)**

 **Je remercie l'infaillible Nalou pour sa bêta, ses idées lumineuses et ses encouragements, sans qui je serais encore en train de pédaler dans la semoule.**

 **Cette fic est dédiée à la délicieuse SomeCoolName (comme vous ne l'aviez pas compris dès la première ligne) ! Some, j'espère de tout cœur que ce cadeau correspondra à tes attentes et te plaira ! Plein de gros bisous pour toi :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

« … J'en ai ras-le-bol de ces gus qui ramènent tout à des questions de politique ! Certains d'entre nous vivent tout à fait normalement et sont acceptés par les _humains_ , comme vous dites, merci bien ! A croire qu'on est une espèce complètement à part… C'est à cause des gens comme vous qu'il y a un tel clivage entre les mutants et les non-mutants ! »

Charles n'eut pas besoin de regarder Erik pour sentir la tension qui émanait de lui. Même sans se concentrer, il pouvait entendre la litanie que projetait son esprit – _espèce de petite égoïste ce n'est pas parce que toi tu as la chance d'être tolérée que tout le monde l'est, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas concernée par une cause que tu ne dois pas y prendre part, il faudrait regarder plus loin que ton nombril_ – et commençait à craindre que la rencontre tourne très mal. La jeune femme était à deux doigts de brandir sa perche comme une lance, et le filet rempli de feuilles mortes et d'insectes noyés se balançait sinistrement. Malgré son mètre cinquante-cinq, son maillot de bain bleu et son short à fleurs, elle n'avait plus rien d'inoffensif.

« Mademoiselle, je vous en prie, tenta-t-il avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Non, n'insistez pas, je ne rejoindrai pas votre _équipe_ ! La CIA, vous me prenez pour qui ? C'est comme ça que vous recrutez, sérieusement ? Oh tiens, une jeunette qui nettoie des piscines, ça c'est un futur agent ! Vous avez pris un coup sur le crâne ?! »

Charles déglutit, prêt à répondre avec toute la diplomatie dont il était capable, mais soudain il sentit qu'Erik était à deux doigts d'exploser et de se laisser aller. Il prit une fraction de seconde pour maudire l'agressivité des deux autres, puis agit alors que le manche métallique du filet commençait déjà à vibrer.

Il détestait utiliser son pouvoir pour influencer les gens, mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Oh, il n'allait pas vraiment entrer dans leur esprit, juste… diffuser une sensation de calme. Apaiser l'ambiance. Simplement leur suggérer de retrouver leur sérénité.

Ses doigts n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre sa tempe. Son geste avait visiblement été interprété comme une menace, et à peine avait-il esquissé le mouvement que des trombes d'eau furent projetées sur eux. Charles sentit ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche se faire envahir, et il recula, sonné, hoquetant, s'efforçant de retrouver son souffle noyé.

A travers le grondement de l'eau sur ses oreilles, il entendit un fracas métallique violent, et il se dépêcha d'écarter de ses yeux les mèches trempées qui le gênaient – et la surprise stoppa net sa quinte de toux.

A côté de lui, Erik, parfaitement sec à l'exception de quelques rares gouttes tombées sur son polo blanc immaculé, était aussi essoufflé que lui – pour une toute autre raison. Le crétin était mort de rire, ses Ray-Ban glissant de son front à cause des secousses qui l'agitaient, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. En face, la jeune employée du parc aquatique avait calé ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air de défi, mais elle se mordait les lèvres, manifestement en train de retenir son hilarité.

Charles fut pris d'un étrange sentiment, mélange de vexation – Erik s'était visiblement protégé de la vague avec un gros transat au cadre métallique, et il se payait sa tête avec entrain – et d'euphorie – c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Erik rire aussi ouvertement, sans cynisme latent, et rien que ça, ça valait mille fois le coup de se faire tremper.

Il tenta de retrouver un semblant de dignité, mais ses vêtements bons à essorer lui collant à la peau et ses cheveux dégoulinants lui rendaient la tâche difficile. Erik reprit peu à peu son sérieux, pinçant les lèvres pour éviter de recommencer à pouffer à chaque fois qu'il regardait son compagnon. Charles s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bon. Euh… Très bien. Nous n'allons pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Bonne journée. »

Il se détourna, un peu raide, et s'éloigna vers la sortie, ses chaussures laissant derrière elles une belle trace humide sur le sol dallé avec un _floc_ sonore à chaque pas. Le télépathe sentit Erik le suivre, et continua son chemin sans un regard en arrière.

De retour à l'hôtel, Charles fila dans la salle de bains et se débarrassa de ses vêtements trempés. Il les laissa en tas sur le sol carrelé et s'empressa d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Pas qu'il ait eu peur d'attraper froid étant donné la température extérieure, mais l'eau qu'il avait reçue était celle de la piscine et il empestait le chlore. Il se savonna rapidement, repensant à ce qui venait de se passer, et maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, c'était une autre émotion qui venait prendre place dans son esprit. Une inquiétude sournoise s'insinua dans ses pensées, ajoutant à la fatigue qu'il ressentait déjà.

Lorsqu'il regagna la chambre, sa serviette enroulée autour de la taille, Erik s'était étendu sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Charles se pencha pour saisir des habits secs dans son sac, et entendit le froissement des draps derrière lui. Son compagnon s'était redressé sur ses coudes, et le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Tu as l'air épuisé, Charles, remarqua-t-il platement.

\- Tu le serais aussi, si tu avais dû maintenir ta concentration pour ne pas te faire remarquer dans la rue.

Erik hocha la tête.

\- C'est donc pour ça que personne ne nous regardait bizarrement… »

Charles secoua la tête, agacé.

« Peut-être que si tu avais fait preuve d'un minimum d'esprit d'équipe, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de me fatiguer, lâcha-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Erik s'était assombri. Il savait manifestement très bien de quoi Charles voulait parler.

\- Et si elle avait lancé autre chose que de l'eau ? Si ça avait été vraiment dangereux ? Tu m'aurais laissé tout prendre en pleine poire, pendant que tu te cachais derrière ton transat ? Tu n'y as pas pensé une seule seconde, hein ? Je croyais qu'on travaillait ensemble, Erik, nom de Dieu !

La mâchoire de son vis-à-vis se contracta, faisant ressortir une veine sur sa tempe.

\- Je ne te croyais pas du genre à t'appesantir sur les « si », Charles. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de travailler en équipe, tu devrais le savoir, toi qui connais toute ma vie sur le bout des doigts ! »

Charles recula, comme s'il avait physiquement reçu un coup. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais renonça et repartit dans la salle de bains. Il n'avait aucune envie d'envenimer les choses, surtout pas alors qu'Erik semblait enfin se détendre un peu. Surtout pas alors que leur relation commençait à s'approcher de l'amitié. Surtout pas alors que… non, mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Le télépathe enfila rapidement sous-vêtements et pantalon, et ressortit tout en boutonnant sa chemise.

« Erik… commença-t-il en cherchant son regard. Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû imaginer des scénarios catastrophe, et… et je sais pertinemment que tu es habitué à être seul. Pardonne-moi. »

Erik lui adressa un demi-sourire un peu tendu, et haussa les épaules.

« Bon, et maintenant ? C'est la seule qu'on devait voir ici ?

Charles hocha la tête. Le changement de sujet était clairement la manière d'Erik de dire qu'il ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur leur altercation.

\- Oui. On n'a qu'à récupérer Darwin et on remonte à Langley. »

oOo

La première boucle de leur trajet était terminée. Ils avaient quitté Langley quelques jours plus tôt, en train, en direction de New York. En cours de route, ils avaient recruté Angel, qu'ils avaient laissée se débrouiller pour rejoindre les locaux de la CIA où Hank et Raven avaient été prévenus de son arrivée. A New York, ils avaient fait la connaissance de Darwin, qui les avait conduits jusqu'à Richmond dans son taxi. Le jeune homme, plein de bonne volonté, avait rendu les six heures de route agréables ; il avait le rire facile et communicatif, et même Erik, qui avait commencé leur périple d'humeur un peu nerveuse, s'était déridé en sa présence. Charles avait profité de l'ambiance relaxée pour discuter longuement avec son compagnon de leur vue sur la position des mutants, et l'Allemand avait été bien moins sur la défensive qu'à l'accoutumée.

Malheureusement, leur échec avec l'employée du parc aquatique de Richmond avait douché leur euphorie, et Erik s'était renfermé. La bonne humeur de leur chauffeur ne suffit pas à le détendre, et il resta focalisé sur leur prochain objectif, imperméable aux tentatives de plaisanteries de Charles et de Darwin.

Ils arrivèrent à Langley en début de soirée, et profitèrent du repas pour que les deux nouveaux fassent connaissance avec l'équipe et reçoivent plus d'informations sur ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Charles fit rire toute la table avec l'anecdote de Richmond, mimant sa réaction face à l'énorme vague qui s'était écrasée sur lui.

« Et là, je me mets à tousser, impossible de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Trempé comme une soupe, je vous dis ! Quand enfin j'arrive à récupérer mon souffle et à voir ce qui se passe, Erik est tranquillement en train de se foutre de moi – si, je vous jure, il était mort de rire ! – tout sec, impeccable… Tu as eu de la chance que les transats n'aient pas été en bois », lança-t-il à Erik avec un sourire complice.

Le sourire que l'homme lui renvoya était mince, mais Charles n'eut pas le temps de creuser le sujet. Darwin exprima sa déception de ne pas avoir pu assister à la scène, puis chacun y alla de son commentaire, et la conversation dériva. Le télépathe écouta d'une oreille distraite, son attention portée sur Erik, qui restait sombrement muet.

 _Un problème ?_ transmit Charles doucement, les excluant de la discussion animée qui les entourait.

Erik releva brièvement les yeux de son assiette, et secoua la tête.

 _Fatigué. Je vais aller me coucher_ , répondit-il par le même moyen.

Il avait vite saisi comment parler à Charles de cette manière. Le télépathe en était ravi – tout le monde n'en était pas capable. Sans un mot de plus, Erik se leva et s'éclipsa, sans que quiconque d'autre que Charles remarque sa disparition.

Ce dernier se leva à son tour, s'excusa auprès des autres, affirmant qu'il les laissait entre « jeunes » – alors qu'il avait tout au plus deux ou trois ans de plus que Darwin, qui devait être le plus âgé d'entre eux – étrangement, avoir pris en charge cette mission de recrutement le faisait se sentir plus âgé, plus mature. Le Charles qui buvait une pinte de bière cul-sec et essayait d'impressionner les jolies filles à coups de connaissances en génétique semblait… pas parti, non, pas vraiment. Simplement… enfoui. Mis à l'écart pour le moment, à l'ombre du nouveau Charles. Le nouveau Charles, qui s'était découvert un objectif, une cause à défendre, et dont le monde n'était plus si sûr désormais.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et retrouva Erik dans sa chambre à la porte entrouverte, en train de plier des vêtements pour les mettre dans sa valise. Il lui tournait le dos, et fredonnait un air que Charles ne connaissait pas.

Le télépathe prit le temps de l'observer. Erik avait une part de responsabilité dans l'évolution de sa mentalité. Bien plus que Moira, il avait ébranlé ses idées, ses certitudes, presque toute sa perception de la réalité. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux – et s'il fallait l'admettre, pas uniquement à propos des mutants. Il y avait quelque chose… Quelque chose que Charles ne s'expliquait pas exactement, quelque chose qui l'attirait vers Erik comme une flamme attire un papillon de nuit. Dangereux et irrésistible…

Charles secoua la tête, dispersa ses pensées avant que leur force ne prenne trop d'ampleur et qu'elles atteignent Erik. Il avait tendance à projeter ses réflexions lorsqu'il était vraiment plongé dedans… Revenu dans l'instant présent, il frappa quelques petits coups contre le chambranle.

« Erik. »

oOo

Erik se figea. Il avait senti la présence de Charles, mais il avait été décidé à l'ignorer tant qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait toujours pas très bien défini ce qui s'agitait dans ses tripes dès que le télépathe portait _cette_ expression sur son visage. C'était trop inhabituel, trop nouveau, trop improbable pour être complètement vrai. Personne n'était à ce point soucieux du bien-être des autres. Surtout de quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait que depuis une paire de semaines.

Mais Charles semblait contredire cette idée. Le télépathe était un paradoxe ambulant ; un instant, il pouvait donner l'impression de croire que le monde était rempli de gens fiables et bien intentionnés ; celui d'après, comprendre et porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules – et aimer ça. Visiblement, il ne supportait pas d'avoir dans son entourage quelqu'un qui ne soit pas parfaitement heureux et épanoui.

 _Autant dire qu'il a du boulot_ , songea amèrement Erik.

Il soupira, et se retourna vers Charles.

« Pourquoi tu es monté ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air fatigué, Erik. Tu as l'air en colère. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ces derniers jours, j'ai l'impression d'être une nuisance plus qu'un ami pour toi. »

Erik fronça les sourcils. Son souffle faillit se bloquer. _Ami_. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Charles employait ce mot, mais c'était la première fois qu'il y avait autant d'intensité derrière les deux syllabes. Erik hésita à lui dire la vérité. _Justement. J'ai peur que nos idées opposées finissent par changer ça. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive._

Charles eut un petit sourire triste.

 _Tu penses un peu trop fort, mon ami._

Erik plongea son regard dans celui de Charles. Il tomba dans un océan de compréhension et d'empathie, se sentit s'y perdre. Comment pouvait-on être à ce point… Il n'y avait pas de mot connu pour décrire Charles Xavier. C'était un homme fragile qui se voulait soutien infaillible, au péril de sa propre stabilité.

« Tu me prêtes trop d'altruisme, Erik, reprit le télépathe à voix haute. Mais ne crois pas que nos différences de points de vue me feront arrêter de te considérer comme un ami.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce qui te fait me considérer comme tel, admit l'Allemand.

C'était vrai. Il ne savait pas ce qui poussait Charles à l'apprécier. Il était conscient d'être un homme sombre et fermé, pour ne pas dire aigri. Il avait ses raisons, bien sûr, mais… ça ne le rendait pas amène pour autant – pour preuve ses amis, qui pouvaient se compter sur le moignon d'un manchot.

Le télépathe perdit son sourire et soupira.

\- Si tu pouvais te voir à travers mes yeux… tu comprendrais. Tu es bien plus que ce que tu crois être, Erik. »

Puis il se détourna et quitta la chambre, le laissant sur ces paroles énigmatiques. Erik resta immobile quelques secondes, fixant l'entrebâillement de sa porte, désormais vide. Puis il secoua la tête et recommença à plier ses vêtements. Leur voyage jusqu'à Toronto ne serait pas de tout repos.

oOo

Un détenu solitaire et un amateur d'aquariums plus tard, Erik et Charles continuèrent leur route vers leur prochaine étape. Ils avaient été gratifiés par la CIA d'une Cadillac DeVille noire, et l'Allemand lui avait lancé un sourire appréciateur. Il n'avait d'habitude pas grand-chose à faire des voitures, pourvu qu'elles roulent jusqu'à la destination, mais il devait admettre que celle-ci avait de la classe. Il avait donc accepté avec une légère excitation lorsque Charles lui avait proposé de prendre le volant, manifestement peu impressionné par l'engin.

Erik avait toujours aimé conduire. Peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'un vieux camion ou d'une berline luxueuse (il avait eu plus d'occasions de conduire le premier, cela dit), le simple fait de voir le paysage défiler avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser. Cette fois-ci, les mains décontractées sur le volant en cuir de la Cadillac, la route filant sous ses roues, il se sentait étrangement bien. Autour de lui, il _sentait_ la voiture, la carrosserie soignée, le mouvement répétitif et fluide du moteur, la sourde vibration du métal qui l'entourait. La sensation était enivrante.

Sur le siège passager, Charles s'était très vite endormi, et sa respiration calme était étouffée par les faibles grésillements de l'autoradio. Erik ne l'avait pas éteint, écoutant régulièrement les quelques bilans d'informations au cas où les incidents de trafic seraient mentionnés, mais évitant les coupures musicales. Le ronronnement de la voiture lui suffisait pour meubler le silence.

Le temps s'écoula, tranquillement, à mesure que la lumière baissait. Erik finit par ôter ses lunettes de soleil, les accrochant au col de sa chemise. Les panneaux indiquant Pittsburgh se faisant de plus en plus nombreux, Erik tendit la main droite vers son compagnon et lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

« Charles. Charles, on arrive bientôt, j'ai besoin que tu me guides avec la carte. »

Le télépathe marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, et se redressa dans son siège en se frottant le visage. Erik se reconcentra sur la route, attentif à la signalisation.

« Où est-ce qu'on est… ? demanda Charles en allumant la petite lampe au plafond pour y voir plus clair. La lumière te gêne ?

\- On vient de passer Monroeville. Et ça ira, il ne fait pas encore trop sombre. »

Charles feuilleta l'atlas routier pendant quelques instants.

« Monroeville, Monroeville… Oh, trouvé.

\- Tu as tout le plan de Pittsburgh ? Et l'adresse de l'hôtel ?

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. La personne qui a pris notre réservation m'a dit que c'était facile à trouver. »

Malheureusement, Charles était moins doué pour lire un plan qu'un esprit, et ils errèrent pendant un long moment dans la ville, Erik de plus en plus tendu. Finalement Charles rangea la carte, ferma les yeux et posa deux doigts sur sa tempe. Erik haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et s'arrêta en double-file. Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la route et il était de toute façon au-delà de s'inquiéter de gêner la circulation. Il voulait juste arriver, se garer, et boire un foutu whisky ; il avait beau aimer conduire, le trajet avait été long, et il avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes.

Le visage de Charles s'éclaira.

« Alors ?

\- Je l'ai repérée. On n'est pas loin, et on est dans la bonne direction. Tu peux avancer. »

Charles guida Erik sur les quelques dernières rues, se fiant à l'esprit de l'hôtesse d'accueil à qui il avait parlé au téléphone pour réserver leur chambre. Ils trouvèrent enfin l'endroit, et Erik découvrit avec soulagement le parking réservé aux clients. La voiture serait en sécurité dans l'enceinte surveillée.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, cependant, il lança un regard mi-perplexe, mi-agacé à Charles. L'hôtel ne payait pas de mine vu de l'extérieur, mais le hall d'entrée révélait tout autre chose.

« Charles, siffla l'Allemand tout en avançant vers le comptoir.

\- Oui ? » demanda innocemment le télépathe.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans un endroit pareil ? Je croyais qu'on avait un budget limité ?_ transmit-il, peu désireux d'être entendu par le groom qui s'approchait déjà d'eux.

 _Oh, Erik_ , répondit Charles, le sourire indulgent presque audible dans sa pensée. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi on se contenterait d'hôtels miteux alors que j'ai les moyens de nous offrir un endroit confortable. Détends-toi, et profite !_

Pas vraiment mécontent, mais mis mal à l'aise par ce qu'il considérait comme une trop grande générosité tirant sur la charité, Erik se tut et laissa Charles gérer leur installation avec le personnel. Leurs valises furent montées dans leur chambre tandis qu'on les guidait vers le bar attenant au hall d'accueil.

La salle faisait également office de restaurant, et quelques personnes étaient encore attablées, mais l'heure se faisait tardive et la plupart des clients n'avaient plus que des verres devant eux. Un petit groupe se tenait autour de la table de billard qui occupait le fond de la pièce, à côté d'un jukebox qui diffusait de la musique à un volume un peu trop élevé au goût d'Erik. Charles, lui, rayonna.

« Elvis ! Ils ont bon goût, ici. Ce n'est pas partout qu'on diffuserait les Golden Records… »

Erik émit un son d'assentiment peu convaincu en regardant les quatre ou cinq couples en train de s'agiter sur la piste de danse. Finalement, il suivit Charles jusqu'au comptoir, chacun commandant un whisky. L'Allemand rechigna à l'admettre, mais lorsque son verre arriva et qu'il put prendre une première lampée libératrice, il ne put faire autrement : Charles avait bien choisi l'endroit. Contrairement aux derniers hôtels où ils avaient fait étape, celui-ci servait de l'alcool de qualité, et Erik devait bien avouer que le changement était agréable.

Il savoura donc le liquide ambré, essayant d'ignorer le bruit ambiant et de retrouver la sensation de calme qu'il avait ressentie dans la voiture. A côté de lui, Charles commença à discuter avec quelqu'un, crétin sociable qu'il était, mais Erik ne lui prêta aucune attention jusqu'à ce que le télépathe commence à s'éloigner.

« Charles ? » s'étonna-t-il en relevant les yeux, découvrant l'interlocuteur de son ami – ou plutôt, l'interlocutrice.

Une femme d'une petite trentaine d'années, vêtue d'une robe de cocktail noire, un verre à Martini vide posé sur le comptoir juste à côté d'elle. Ses cheveux auburn étaient relevés élégamment sur sa nuque, et ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur Charles comme s'il venait de lui offrir la Lune. Elle avait pris le bras du télépathe et riait tout en battant des cils.

« Oh, Erik, tu n'avais pas l'air intéressé par la conversation, pardonne-moi… J'offre simplement une danse à cette charmante demoiselle que l'ennui torture – Katie, je vous présente Erik, mon compagnon de voyage. »

Le ton mielleux du gentleman écœura Erik, et il leva un sourcil dubitatif.

« Votre ami n'a pas l'air d'apprécier votre dévouement, Monsieur Charles, minauda Katie. Je ne voudrais pas être source de discorde…

\- Allons, je ne vais tout de même pas vous refuser une danse, et Erik n'a de toute façon pas fini son verre. »

Les deux louvoyèrent entre les tables pour rejoindre la piste juste alors que la musique changeait. Erik sentit quelque chose se contracter en lui. Il n'aurait su dire quoi exactement, mais la vision de Charles en train de flirter ouvertement avec cette femme lui était particulièrement désagréable. Ils n'étaient pas là en vacances, nom d'un chien !

Alors que le chanteur entonnait des vers sans queue ni tête à propos de chaussures en suédine bleue, les sourcils d'Erik s'envolèrent. Charles et Katie s'étaient lancés dans un rock'n'roll rythmé, et le télépathe était manifestement doué. Erik chassa ces pensées et retourna à son verre, préférant ne pas observer son ami en train de s'amuser, refusant de s'avouer que ce qu'il ressentait s'apparentait à de la jalousie.

 _Erik, je te sens broyer du noir jusqu'ici. Détends-toi, nom de Dieu !_ transmit soudain Charles, faisant sursauter l'Allemand.

 _Je suis simplement concentré sur notre objectif. Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le reste_ , répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il leva une main pour attirer l'attention du barman et reçut rapidement un remplaçant pour son verre vide. Lorsque Charles revint quelques instants après la fin de la chanson, le visage un peu rougi par l'effort, le premier bouton de sa chemise défait, dévoilant un peu de sa gorge pâle, Erik serra les dents alors que le télépathe lui adressait un grand sourire.

« Oh, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dansé ! La pauvre est avec un groupe de goujats qui la laissent s'ennuyer pendant qu'ils jouent au billard en parlant affaires, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir accepté de la distraire un peu, Erik, débita-t-il, les yeux pétillants de joie.

L'Allemand ne put s'empêcher de se relaxer légèrement. Les yeux de Charles étaient beaucoup trop bleus, pleins d'une innocence et d'une étincelle auxquelles il n'était pas capable de résister.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, grommela-t-il, tentant de garder sa dignité alors qu'il se sentait fondre sous l'intensité du regard de son ami.

\- C'est à ton tour d'être sauvé des griffes de l'ennui par un ami dévoué, à ce que je vois, rit Charles. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont un jeu d'échecs à nous prêter. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installaient autour du plateau, nouveaux verres à portée de main, et s'apprêtèrent à se livrer une bataille acharnée. La mauvaise humeur sembla quitter Erik alors qu'ils installaient les pièces à leur place, les gestes familiers l'aidant à retrouver sa sérénité.

Les verres vides disparaissaient au profit de verres pleins, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne les comptèrent. Leur quatrième partie fut désordonnée, Erik incapable de se concentrer sur le jeu. La musique s'était calmée, et la salle considérablement vidée, ramenant le bruit à un niveau acceptable.

Il observa Charles, dont c'était le tour, froncer les sourcils et se mordre la lèvre inférieure, et il lâcha un ricanement bref.

« Ne fais pas semblant, Charles. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe sur ce plateau. »

Charles releva les yeux et lui décocha un sourire amusé, ses lèvres rougies là où ses dents avaient laissé une empreinte. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement désordonnés, à cause de la danse puis des doigts qu'il passait régulièrement dedans pour les repousser en arrière. Erik ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, son cerveau refusant de coopérer alors que le télépathe le regardait d'un air triomphant.

 _Vraiment ? Echec et mat en trois coups_ , lança-t-il.

oOo

Charles se réveilla avec la bouche sèche et la tête embrumée. Pas qu'il ait bu au-delà du raisonnable la veille au soir, non ; il avait simplement un peu trop négligé l'eau. Il se leva aussi silencieusement qu'il le put dans la chambre, la seule lumière provenant du faible interstice entre les épais rideaux, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il jeta un œil à Erik, toujours profondément endormi sur son lit. Même dans le sommeil, il gardait le visage fermé, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme si ses rêves étaient désagréables. Charles soupira, résistant à l'envie de poser ses doigts sur sa tempe pour lui envoyer des songes plus doux. Il avait promis à Erik de ne pas interférer avec ses pensées, et aussi douloureux que ce soit de voir son ami dans cet état, il respecterait sa parole.

Dans la salle de bain attenante, il se servit un grand verre d'eau et le but d'une traite, soulagé par la fraîcheur du liquide dans sa gorge irritée par la déshydratation. Décidant qu'une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien pour se sentir plus éveillé, il verrouilla la porte de la pièce et se débarrassa du caleçon qu'il avait porté pour dormir.

Le jet, froid au début, le fit frissonner et sortir du brouillard ensommeillé qui l'entourait encore. L'eau se réchauffa petit à petit, et Charles sentit ses muscles se détendre peu à peu. Il saisit le pain de savon fourni par l'hôtel et se frictionna, avant de prendre son temps pour se rincer, son esprit partant à la dérive.

Il repensa à la soirée de la veille. Erik avait clairement été agacé par sa petite escapade avec Katie – même si, vraiment, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Charles avait toujours adoré flirter avec tout le monde et n'importe qui ; c'était son caractère, ça faisait partie de l'homme qu'il était. Mais ce n'était que jeu verbal pour lui, sans signification particulière ; il ne s'était jamais véritablement attaché à quelqu'un, et certainement pas les femmes avec qui il badinait régulièrement. Elles ne correspondaient pas vraiment à… son type de cible.

Les souvenirs de la soirée avancèrent dans sa tête jusqu'aux parties d'échecs. Erik s'était peu à peu détendu, aidé par l'alcool et par le jeu familier. Charles avait beaucoup moins bu, plus concentré sur l'homme qui lui faisait face et sur la partie, alors que l'Allemand semblait vouloir oublier ce qui l'entourait. Le télépathe avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas céder à la curiosité ; Erik projetait ses pensées sans vraiment y faire attention, et Charles avait dû s'empêcher de les écouter. Il n'avait par contre pas pu manquer le regard d'Erik. Moins focalisé qu'à l'ordinaire, un peu… rêveur ? Charles n'aurait su dire, mais les yeux bleu acier de son compagnon avaient distinctement remué ses tripes.

La réminiscence fit réagir le corps de Charles, comme un fin courant électrique le parcourant. Il retint un demi-sourire, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, et ferma les yeux sous le jet d'eau. Il n'avait aucun mal à l'avouer : Erik le fascinait – et l'attirait. Il n'y avait pas de mal à le reconnaître… Charles était conscient que ce qu'il ressentait pour Erik n'était pas uniquement physique, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'appesantir là-dessus, là, maintenant. Il hésita, pesa le pour et le contre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il aurait de l'eau chaude, ni si Erik était réveillé… Il posa une main sur le bas de son ventre, là où une ligne de poils châtains filait de son nombril vers le bas. Il laissa ses doigts jouer sur la peau tendre, toujours incertain.

Les yeux d'Erik dansaient derrière ses paupières closes. Il n'y avait pas _rien_ dans ces iris clairs – non, il y avait définitivement une lueur, quelque chose d'indéfinissable encore, qui touchait Charles bien plus que tout le reste, et qui le poussa à couper l'eau et à sortir de la douche pour s'enrouler dans une des serviettes moelleuses de l'hôtel. Erik n'était pas n'importe qui. Erik était bien trop important pour être utilisé comme un simple plaisir matinal. Charles sourit. Il serait patient.

oOo

Les deux jours suivants ne lui laissèrent pas beaucoup de temps pour y repenser. Pittsburgh n'avait été qu'une étape pratique pour passer une nuit confortable, mais ils quittèrent la ville avant que la matinée soit très avancée, en route pour Cleveland.

Charles laissa Erik conduire encore une fois, profitant de la concentration de son compagnon pour l'observer à la dérobée. L'Allemand était décontracté, une main sur le volant, l'autre posée tranquillement sur le levier de vitesses. Le télépathe trouvait la pose particulièrement délicieuse, mais il s'efforça de ne pas se déconcentrer.

Arrivés dans l'Ohio, ils se contentèrent de suivre les panneaux pour Cleveland, n'ayant pas de destination exacte. Erik gara la voiture dès qu'il trouva une place libre dans le centre-ville, et Charles se rencogna dans son siège, fermant les yeux. Il tendit son esprit, laissant libre cours à son pouvoir. Il maintenait habituellement un minimum de concentration pour éviter d'entendre des pensées qui ne le concernaient pas, et les relâcher était toujours un soulagement. Il se focalisa sur le souvenir du mutant qu'il avait repéré ici grâce au Cerebro, et le chercha parmi les milliers de personnes qui l'entouraient. Il effleura des centaines de pensées, se laissant guider par les sensations.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il devait reconnaître que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il rouvrit les yeux, fronça les sourcils. Erik l'observait, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Alors ?

\- Je ne le trouve pas, grogna Charles. Il devrait être ici, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y soit pas…

\- Tu veux qu'on se déplace dans la ville ? Peut-être qu'il est trop loin… ? suggéra Erik, mais Charles secoua la tête.

\- Mon pouvoir a plus de portée que tu ne le crois, mon ami. J'ai fouillé toute la ville, et un peu des alentours. Il n'est pas là, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi… »

Il se replongea dans ses recherches, mais Erik lui toucha doucement l'épaule.

« Est-ce qu'on sait de quoi il est capable ?

\- Son pouvoir, tu veux dire ? Pas précisément, non.

\- Et s'il était en train de se cacher ? Peut-être qu'il sent tes recherches, et qu'il a le moyen de ne pas se faire repérer, proposa l'Allemand.

Charles soupira, frustré.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors je ne peux rien faire. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. La plupart des rencontres s'étaient bien passées jusqu'ici, et l'idée que quelqu'un se cache d'eux mettait Charles mal à l'aise. Qui aurait peur de lui ?

A côté de lui, Erik s'agita.

« Il est peut-être simplement parti d'ici. Dans tous les cas, ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner. On aura qu'à repasser par ici au retour, au cas où.

\- On ne va pas refaire le détour par ici... De Toronto, on devait redescendre à Langley directement, en traversant la Pennsylvanie, là, répliqua Charles en lui montrant le plan de route.

\- Alors, tant pis. On ne va pas attendre ici éternellement.

\- Très bien. Penses-tu qu'on puisse atteindre Détroit avant la nuit ?

Erik jeta un œil à la carte routière.

\- Oh, oui, largement. On en a pour moins de trois heures, je pense. On peut partir après avoir mangé un bout. »

Ils se contentèrent d'un sandwich acheté à la station-service où Erik refit le plein de la Cadillac, et mangèrent en profitant du soleil du début d'après-midi avant de se remettre en chemin. Détroit n'était en effet pas très loin, mais en atteignant la ville, Charles se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Malgré le soleil encore haut dans le ciel, la ville était grise et triste, les bâtiments en piteux état, les rues étroites. Leur DeVille, malgré la poussière de la route qui la ternissait légèrement, détonait dans le paysage, au milieu des vieux pick-up et des voitures cabossées. La ville montrait des signes de déclin, malgré son industrialisation importante et les emplois que celle-ci impliquait. Ils attiraient l'attention – un peu trop, peut-être, recevant des regards appuyés.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on soit les bienvenus ici, remarqua Charles en observant autour de lui.

\- Essayons de ne pas trop nous éloigner de la voiture, répondit Erik. Je n'ai pas envie de la retrouver avec une vitre cassée, ou pire. »

Charles se dépêcha de se concentrer pour trouver le mutant qu'ils devaient rencontrer ici, et bientôt, un sourire éclaira son visage. Gardant les yeux clos, il guida Erik à travers les rues, et ils finirent par sortir de la ville, atteignant la zone périphérique où s'étaient implantées les usines de production automobile.

Erik lâcha un petit rire.

« Si je me gare chez General Motors, notre voiture passera inaperçue, dit-il avec un signe de tête en direction de l'immense bâtiment.

Charles opina.

\- C'est là que nous allons. Notre homme est dans un des entrepôts… attends… Vingt-sept B. Il… finit sa journée de travail dans dix minutes. On arrive juste à temps. »

Après les formalités d'usage, on les laissa rejoindre l'entrepôt Vingt-sept B, où ils trouvèrent le mutant seul, en train d'empiler des caisses de matériel. L'homme devait avoir une petite trentaine d'années, était vêtu d'un bleu de travail maculé de cambouis, et portait de lourdes chaussures de sécurité. Une casquette grise était vissée sur sa tête.

« Bonsoir, je suis Charles Xavier, se présenta le télépathe en tendant une main à l'ouvrier.

\- Erik Lehnsherr, ajouta Erik.

L'homme ôta ses gros gants de travail, mais ne serra pas la main offerte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il, visiblement méfiant.

\- Nous aimerions simplement nous entretenir avec vous. Nous avons une… offre d'emploi, déclara Charles.

\- J'ai déjà un boulot.

\- Il s'agirait d'une mission temporaire qui n'affecterait en rien votre poste ici, expliqua le télépathe. La CIA cherche à mettre en place une nouvelle unité et votre profil a été sélectionné. »

A ces mots, l'homme recula de deux pas, le visage crispé. Charles baissa sa main, comprenant que l'autre ne la serrerait définitivement pas.

« Comment la CIA me connaît ? cracha-t-il. Dites-moi la vérité, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Vous avez des capacités qui intéressent l'organisation, fit Charles en haussant les épaules, souriant et détendu. Nous aimerions en savoir plus.

Le visage de l'ouvrier pâlit, puis ses mâchoires se contractèrent notablement. Ses mains se refermèrent en deux poings serrés, et il recula encore.

\- C'est ça, hein… comment vous le savez ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Vous êtes qui, putain ?!

\- Détendez-vous, je vous en prie », commença Charles, mais il fut interrompu par un choc l'envoyant valser vers l'arrière, entendant trop tard le cri d'avertissement de son compagnon.

Il se reçut sur le dos, souffle coupé, sans comprendre ce qui l'avait frappé. Il se redressa lentement sur ses coudes, et vit Erik s'avancer vers l'homme.

« Allons, allons, ne nous énervons pas », fit l'Allemand, d'une voix dégoulinante de menace.

Autour de lui, les caisses remplies de pièces métalliques se mirent à vibrer, et le mutant face à eux eut un sourire glacial.

« Oh, je vois, vous êtes de ce genre-là, à traquer votre propre espèce… » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Charles peinait toujours à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, lorsqu'il put voir la chose sous ses yeux – ou plutôt, la sentir. Un courant d'air violent passa à côté de lui, l'ouvrier semblant l'attirer et le contrôler. Puis Erik fut soufflé vers l'arrière, ayant tout juste le temps de se protéger avec une feuille de tôle d'acier, luttant contre le vent qui le poussait.

L'homme ricana.

« Joli. Mais ça ne vous servira à rien contre moi. Je ne crois pas que vous respiriez du métal… »

Soudain, Charles eut du mal à inspirer. Il se mit à suffoquer, tentant désespérément de faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons – de l'air qui semblait avoir disparu. Il vit Erik tomber à genoux et haleter. Face à eux, debout, l'homme les regardait s'asphyxier, impassible.

 _Charles…_ transmit Erik, la liaison faible.

Encore groggy à cause de sa chute et la respiration inexistante, Charles sentait sa conscience s'envoler.

 _Charles, fais… Quelque chose…_

Erik vacilla, se rattrapa sur ses mains, la tête pendant entre ses épaules alors que sa poitrine tressautait en vain. Charles lâcha ses barrières mentales – il n'avait de toute façon plus vraiment la force de les maintenir. Il tendit son esprit vers l'ouvrier, chercha, les points noirs devant ses yeux l'empêchant de se concentrer. Il trouva ce qu'il voulait, et pénétra dans l'esprit de l'homme, l'empêchant soudain d'utiliser son pouvoir.

L'oxygène envahit ses poumons, sifflant dans sa gorge nouée. Il se mit à tousser, tout en maintenant faiblement le contrôle sur l'ouvrier, qu'il s'était contenté de bloquer sur place. Il s'étendit sur le sol, tentant de rester éveillé, de maintenir le lien. Sans ses barrières, il sentait Erik près de lui, en train de reprendre son souffle. Il sentait sa peur et son soulagement et quelque chose d'autre, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir mais qui portait son nom, et qui rayonnait de chaleur presque à le brûler.

Charles était incapable de bouger, ses dernières forces concentrées sur son pouvoir qu'il sentait s'amenuiser. Malgré sa respiration revenue, il avait frôlé l'asphyxie, et son corps ne répondait pas encore. Erik était visiblement en meilleure condition, puisqu'il ne tarda pas à être debout, testant ses appuis, puis courant rejoindre Charles. Le télépathe leva des yeux vitreux vers lui, et sentit à peine que son ami le soulevait et l'entraînait à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt, tandis que l'ouvrier restait figé sur place.

Il maintint le contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'Erik le pose pour ouvrir la voiture, le maintenant contre la portière arrière, son corps tendu pressé contre le sien pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler. Puis tout fut noir.

oOo

Erik sentit le poids de Charles contre lui se faire encore plus lourd, et il le retint tout juste avant qu'il ne chute. Il déverrouilla rapidement le côté passager, et installa tant bien que mal Charles sur le siège.

« Charles, réveille-toi, bordel », grogna-t-il en le secouant.

Il fallait qu'ils partent d'ici. Rapidement. Tout de suite. Mais Erik ne pouvait pas partir sans que Charles ait repris conscience. Il sentait la panique monter lentement en lui, ne lui laissant pas de repos après ce qui s'était passé dans l'entrepôt.

« CHARLES ! » gueula-t-il sur le parking désert, les mains accrochées à la chemise de son compagnon.

Et si l'ouvrier revenait ? S'il décidait de terminer le travail ? Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il attacha Charles et alla s'asseoir au volant, sans savoir vraiment où aller. Il fallait quitter Détroit. Le plus vite possible.

La frontière du Canada n'était pas bien loin, et Erik s'arrêta peu de temps après, tentant encore une fois de réveiller Charles. A force de secousses, il parvint à lui faire ouvrir les yeux, et voir la lueur de conscience dans le regard bleu lui fit rater quelques battements de cœur. Il aurait serré le télépathe contre lui s'il n'avait pas été terrifié à l'idée de l'étouffer.

« Charles ? Tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il, le ton urgent.

\- Mmh… E… Erik… ?

La voix de Charles était rauque, étrangement lointaine.

\- Charles, reste avec moi ! Reste réveillé », supplia Erik, penché au-dessus de lui.

Le télépathe sourit, comme en proie à des hallucinations, avant de se crisper brusquement avec un gémissement de douleur.

« Charles ?! »

 _Erik… Trouve… endroit où dormir…_ transmit le télépathe, visiblement à deux doigts de perdre connaissance à nouveau.

L'Allemand soupira, et reprit la route, n'osant pas faire escale pour la nuit trop près de Détroit. Il s'arrêta après plus de deux heures de route, pendant lesquelles Charles alternait entre inconscience et éveil de plus en plus douloureux. Erik finit par s'arrêter un peu avant la ville de London, environ à mi-chemin entre Détroit et Toronto, dans un motel vieillot sur le bord de la route. Il gara la voiture derrière le bâtiment, et soutint Charles jusqu'à l'accueil.

« Dites-moi qu'il vous reste une chambre pour deux et ne posez pas de questions, démarra-t-il sans préambule, le ton tranchant.

Le vieil homme derrière le comptoir se retourna sans un mot et décrocha une clef d'un panneau en liège suspendu au mur.

\- Troisième étage, sur la gauche. Vingt dollars la nuit. » fit-il laconiquement.

Erik tira un billet de sa poche et saisit la clef, adressant un simple hochement de tête à l'homme avant de se diriger vers les escaliers tout en traînant à moitié Charles.

« Tu ne vas pas réussir à monter, hein ? »

Le télépathe lui renvoya un sourire crispé par la douleur. Erik opina, et le souleva derrière les genoux, gardant un bras autour de son dos. Puis il gravit lentement les trois étages, sentant la fatigue l'envahir aussi.

Bien que l'établissement ne fasse pas une excellente impression au premier abord, la chambre était propre et avait l'air confortable. Deux lits garnis de couvertures visiblement épaisses, un éclairage un peu jaune qui ajoutait un aspect chaleureux, et une petite salle d'eau au fond, séparée par une simple cloison couverte de papier peint fleuri.

Le soulagement accentuait peut-être l'aspect accueillant de l'endroit. Erik déposa Charles sur le premier lit aussi délicatement qu'il put, puis il s'empressa d'aller tirer le verrou de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, Charles ? » demanda-t-il, désemparé.

Le télépathe s'était installé en chien de fusil, les yeux étroitement fermés. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur sa tempe, prise dans ses cheveux en bataille. Erik peinait à reconnaître l'homme si soigné habituellement.

 _Rien à faire… dormir… ça va passer…_ transmit péniblement Charles.

Erik hésita. Il ne voulait pas le laisser dans cet état sans surveillance. Et peut-être que Charles devrait se mettre sous les couvertures… mais tout habillé ?

« Charles, je vais t'aider à te mettre au lit », déclara-t-il finalement.

Il s'assit au bord du matelas et aida le télépathe à s'assoir contre son oreiller, puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise en s'efforçant de ne pas trop réfléchir. Il réussit à lui ôter entièrement après un peu de lutte au niveau des poignets, et s'attaqua ensuite à la ceinture de Charles, puis à son pantalon. Alors qu'il commençait à tirer vers le bas, il sentit une main dans ses cheveux, et releva les yeux, pris de court.

 _J'aurais préféré être en forme la première fois que tu faisais ça…_

La voix de Charles résonnait dans son esprit, un peu pâteuse, et Erik se figea. Le télépathe avait le regard vitreux.

« Tu as de la fièvre. Tu délires, Charles », répliqua Erik sèchement en finissant de lui enlever pantalon, chaussures et chaussettes, ignorant autant qu'il pouvait le nœud que les mots avaient installé dans son ventre.

Il l'aida ensuite à se glisser sous les draps, n'osant pas regarder trop longtemps le corps pâle, réprimant une soudaine et violente envie de le toucher pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. De le serrer contre lui pour être sûr qu'il soit vivant.

Il ôta sa propre chemise et ses chaussures, restant en pantalon et débardeur dans la chambre bien chauffée. Erik se sentait impuissant, parfaitement inutile. Il n'avait même pas été capable de protéger Charles, là-bas dans l'entrepôt de General Motors. C'était de sa faute si son ami était dans cet état, parce qu'il avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour les sauver – pour _le_ sauver, lui.

L'Allemand tira le fauteuil installé près de la fenêtre jusqu'au chevet de Charles et s'avachit dans le siège, rempli d'inquiétude et de culpabilité. Le télépathe le fixait de ses yeux trop bleus, rendus humides par la fièvre.

 _Erik, je ne peux pas maintenir mes « œillères » dans mon état_ , fit-il. _Tu penses si fort, je ne peux qu'entendre…_

« Repose-toi, arrête d'essayer de me parler… »

 _Alors arrête de broyer du noir. Ce n'est pas ta faute._

« J'aurais dû… j'aurais dû être capable de faire mieux, Charles ! »

Erik sentait ses yeux le brûler. Soudain, il se leva, incapable de soutenir le regard de son ami Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il n'était qu'un imposteur. Un raté. Shaw avait raison de ne pas se sentir menacé – pas par lui, en tout cas. A quoi bon continuer, s'il était si incapable de protéger la seule personne qui avait de l'importance ?

Les mots de Charles lui revinrent à l'esprit. « Si tu pouvais te voir à travers mes yeux… tu comprendrais. Tu es bien plus que ce que tu crois être, Erik. » C'était… tellement faux. Il ne valait rien.

Juste alors qu'il pensait ces mots, il sentit l'esprit de Charles frôler le sien. Erik s'appuya au rebord de la fenêtre, mais il ne vit rien de la route déserte sous la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Fermant les yeux, il vit tout ce que Charles lui transmettait, sans un mot.

Simplement quelques images, des émotions, une douce chaleur. Il se voyait à travers les souvenirs et les pensées de Charles, il sentait quelque chose comme de l'espoir, et de l'affection, peut-être même de la tendresse. Il sentait l'admiration du télépathe alors qu'il se revoyait utiliser son pouvoir, sa joie lorsqu'il avait ri au bord de la piscine. Il sentait la fascination de Charles lorsqu'ils jouaient aux échecs et son inquiétude dans le hangar lorsqu'il était tombé à genoux.

Il sentait la confiance infaillible que lui portait Charles, et plus que tout le reste, c'est ce ressenti qui fit tout basculer. Erik parcourut la chambre dans l'autre sens à grands pas, et se pencha au-dessus du télépathe, appuyant ses mains de part et d'autre de l'oreiller.

« Comment… sa voix se brisa, mais il recommença. _Comment_ tu peux voir tout ça en moi ? » murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Charles leva une main fébrile et effleura sa joue. Du pouce, il essuya une larme dont Erik n'avait pas même eu conscience. Puis il sourit, et ses yeux se fermèrent, sur un sommeil paisible cette fois-ci.

oOo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le regard de Charles tomba directement sur Erik, assoupi dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit. Le télépathe fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis les souvenirs de la veille revinrent en flèche. Oh. _Oh._ Il se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé et… Dieu, que la fièvre le rendait bavard.

Il se leva lentement, vérifiant son équilibre, mais il se sentait bien. Il n'avait eu besoin que de repos, d'une nuit calme et longue ; et d'après la lumière qui filtrait sous les rideaux, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Erik n'avait pas pris la peine de monter leurs valises, trop pris par l'urgence ; aussi Charles se contenta-t-il de se débarbouiller sommairement, voué à remettre ses vêtements de la veille. Ils auraient probablement le temps de se soigner un peu mieux en arrivant à Toronto.

Lorsqu'il reparut de l'autre côté de la cloison, Erik était en train de s'étirer. Lorsqu'il aperçut Charles, il fut debout en une seconde, et juste devant lui en une seconde de plus.

« Charles ! Tu n'aurais pas dû… ça va ? Tu tiens debout ?

Le télépathe sourit, touché par l'inquiétude de son ami. Il posa une main sur le biceps d'Erik, souriant.

\- Tout va bien, Erik. J'étais simplement épuisé hier, mais rien qu'une bonne nuit ne puisse réparer.

\- Oh. »

Le silence se fit, et Charles réalisa que si Erik était pleinement vêtu, lui n'était couvert que par son caleçon. Son compagnon était visiblement arrivé à la même conclusion, et commença à se détourner, mais Charles le retint.

Brusquement, sa décision était prise. Il savait ce qu'il voulait depuis un moment, mais à présent il allait le réclamer. Ils avaient tous deux vu la mort de près la veille, et il était hors de question que ça se reproduise sans que Charles ait eu l'opportunité de tenter sa chance.

La main qu'il avait posée sur le bras de son ami remonta jusqu'à son épaule, lentement, puis passa sur la clavicule dévoilée par le débardeur d'Erik, avant de finir son chemin sur sa nuque, ses doigts dans les courts cheveux de la base de son crâne.

 _Erik…_

Charles leva son regard vers celui, captivé, de l'Allemand. Il s'humecta les lèvres, délibérément, et retint un sourire lorsqu'il vit les yeux d'Erik se fixer sur sa bouche. La deuxième main du télépathe vint se poser sur le coton blanc qui couvrait son torse, et descendit s'installer sur sa hanche, juste au-dessus de sa ceinture.

 _Erik, j'en ai marre de le cacher. J'ai envie de toi._

La respiration d'Erik eut un raté avant de reprendre, plus rapide. Il n'y avait pas un grand pas à faire ; ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre, leurs bouches à seulement quelques centimètres d'écart. Charles releva le menton, réduisant la distance.

 _J'ai envie de toi maintenant._

Erik fit le dernier pas, scellant leurs lèvres. Le contact était sec, ténu, encore hésitant, mais Charles n'en pouvait soudain plus d'attendre. Il prit le contrôle du baiser, et très vite entrèrent en jeu la chaleur humide de leurs langues, la douceur râpeuse du début de barbe qui couvrait le menton d'Erik, et la faim qui les animait tout à coup.

Les mains de Charles ne restèrent pas en place. Elles s'insinuèrent sous le maillot de corps d'Erik, faisant rapidement passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête et le laissant retomber sans y prêter attention. Il y eut un instant de pause dans le baiser. Ils reprirent leur souffle, découvrant le corps de l'autre des yeux et des mains. Charles fit reculer son compagnon jusqu'au lit, le poussa, le regarda tomber. Il se mordit les lèvres, sachant très bien qu'elles étaient plus rouges encore que d'habitude. Il se pencha, embrassa le ventre tendu d'Erik, mordilla la peau de son flanc, tandis que ses doigts fébriles débouclaient sa ceinture et s'occupaient prestement des boutons qui fermaient son pantalon. Le vêtement fut retiré à son tour, et Erik se tenait là, immobile, vautré sur le lit défait, appuyé sur ses coudes. Charles était toujours penché sur lui, mais se redressa, observa son ami – amant – et sourit, brusquement intimidé, réduit au silence.

Il ôta son propre caleçon, le laissant glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles, se dévoilant sous l'œil appréciateur d'Erik, qui se releva juste le temps de se dénuder également. Charles le repoussa en arrière, et monta à sa suite, le chevaucha. Il s'installa, son bassin contre celui d'Erik, leur arrachant à tous deux un soupir rauque, retenu, et posa ses mains sur le torse finement musclé.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, puis Charles fit descendre une de ses mains vers le ventre d'Erik. Il prit son temps, se sentant étrangement patient alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait cru ne plus pouvoir attendre. L'Allemand l'attrapa doucement mais fermement par une hanche, son autre main partant s'enrouler autour d'un des barreaux métalliques de la tête de lit.

« Charles », haleta-t-il.

 _Shh. Ne dis rien._

Le télépathe continua ses gestes, ses doigts taquinant la peau pour venir caresser le membre dur. Il finit par le prendre à pleine main, récoltant un grognement d'Erik, dont les phalanges se resserrèrent sur sa peau et sur le barreau du lit.

 _Charles. Arrête de jouer._

Il sourit, et se pencha pour embrasser Erik. Celui-ci mordit ses lèvres sans attendre, et il lâcha soudain la hanche de Charles pour saisir son sexe. Charles ne put étouffer un cri contre la bouche d'Erik.

La patience s'envola. Rapidement, ils unirent leurs deux mains pour se caresser ensemble, le rythme venant aisément. Charles sentait l'esprit d'Erik vibrer, et il lâcha ses barrières. Il voulait le sentir pleinement, et ne pas toucher que son corps. Il laissa son pouvoir transmettre à Erik tout ce qu'il ressentait, et celui-ci lui rendit la pareille, un demi-sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres fines.

Ils accélérèrent le mouvement, chacun ressentant son propre plaisir et celui de l'autre ; rien ne dura très longtemps après ça, et leurs voix résonnèrent contre les murs de la chambre alors qu'ils atteignaient l'orgasme l'un après l'autre.

Le seul témoin qui resta après leur départ fut la tête de lit, dont un barreau s'était étrangement adapté à l'empreinte d'un poing serré.

oOo

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à Toronto se passa dans un silence confortable, un peu irréel après ce qui s'était passé. Ils n'avaient pas parlé ouvertement du changement qui s'était opéré entre eux, n'échangeant qu'une promesse silencieuse, une nouvelle lueur dans leurs yeux.

Charles sentait l'esprit d'Erik près du sien, détendu – confiant. Il se doutait que le travail était loin d'être accompli, mais pour l'heure, il s'en contentait. Il avait tout le temps d'aider Erik à s'accepter, à apprendre à être celui qu'il pouvait être. De toute façon, ils seraient ensemble – quoi qu'il arrive.

Encore une fois, ils cherchèrent un hôtel où passer la nuit, et décidèrent de prendre le reste de la journée pour se reposer avant de se replonger dans leur mission. Ils errèrent sans but dans les rues de Toronto, partagèrent un vrai repas au lieu d'un sandwich sur le pouce, discutèrent de tout et de rien. Peut-être marchaient-ils légèrement plus près l'un de l'autre qu'avant. Peut-être que leurs mains se frôlaient de temps à autre. Peut-être que leurs yeux se cherchaient, souvent, vérifiant la présence de l'autre comme si elle était inconcevablement précieuse.

La soirée arriva, les trouvant dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Erik était étendu sur le lit, un bras relevé derrière sa nuque, le regard vagabondant sur le plafond. Son autre bras était passé autour du ventre de Charles, qui se tenait assis au bord du matelas, plongé dans un livre que le précédent occupant de la chambre avait laissé sur la table de nuit.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait s'y mettre, dit soudain Erik en se redressant en position assise, juste derrière Charles.

Le télépathe sentit son souffle dans son cou, une ombre de baiser contre sa carotide.

\- Mmh.

\- C'est bientôt vingt-et-une heures. »

Charles acquiesça et referma le roman, le reposant là où il l'avait trouvé. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques instants ; il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer leur cible. L'esprit du mutant était brillant, puissant, et… étrangement ancien ? Charles n'était pas certain de comprendre cette sensation, mais au moins l'homme était-il facile à repérer.

« Il est à deux ou trois rues d'ici. Dans un pub. Il devrait être détendu. »

Erik hocha la tête et enfila sa veste en cuir.

Avant d'entrer dans le bar, Charles lança un regard et un sourire à Erik. Sa main effleura son ventre, entre les pans de sa veste, si brièvement que personne n'aurait pu voir le mouvement.

« S'il n'a pas l'air prêt à discuter, on n'insiste pas, et on s'en va. »

Erik opina, et Charles tira la porte, laissant son compagnon entrer. Ils virent immédiatement l'homme trapu assis au comptoir, un verre de whisky devant lui et un cigare allumé dans la main gauche.

 **oOo**

 **Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Oh et pour ceux/celles qui se posaient la question, le titre représente la distance approximative entre Langley et Toronto, en passant par Pittsburgh, Cleveland et Détroit.**

 **Plein de bisous et une excellente année à tout le monde (on est encore en janvier j'ai le droit XD) !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Flo'w**


End file.
